


Slice of Life

by fruitsofanarchy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Husbands, I don’t really know what this is, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Smut, Soft Keith (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), god just let them be happy, not beta read we die like men, this was a gift!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: also known as “klance sin”basically just some married sex between two husbands





	Slice of Life

**Author's Note:**

> this was a gift for my wife.  
> @klancey.sparkles on instagram! go check her out, she’s super sweet.
> 
>  
> 
> anyways. dunno quite what this is. just take it.

The house was oddly quiet when Keith got home from work. He was used to hearing the soft chatter of the TV, or of his husband messing around in the kitchen. The silence was…. weird. Keith toed off his shoes by the door. “Lance?” he called. “I’m home!”

He wasn’t necessarily hoping for Lance to drop whatever he was doing and rush downstairs to greet him, but that fact that he didn’t even get an answer was a bit unnerving. It almost made him a little bit worried, but Keith knew that he shouldn’t have been. After all, his husband was a grown adult and could take care of himself. If he wanted to go to the store or something at 10 pm, then he was by no means obligated to tell Keith where he was going.

That wasn’t going to stop Keith from being worried, though.

He loosened his tie around his neck as he softly trudged upstairs, a soft sigh on his lips. That was when he noticed the bedroom light was on, and the door was slightly ajar. Keith didn’t know if he should be worried or relieved. He crept up to the door and peered in. For a second, he was relieved, before he actually registered what he was seeing, and a bolt of heat went straight to his stomach. Lance was lying there on the bed, shockingly and gloriously naked.

Keith would have questioned the view, but then he noticed Lance’s hand moving between his legs, and well… that explained it. Lance hadn’t seemed to notice him yet, so Keith was more than happy to watch for a moment. Nothing got him more hot under the collar than seeing his husband pleasure himself, after all. And it wasn’t like Keith was voyeuristic or anything. He just liked to watch how affected Lance could get by things.

It was certainly a beautiful sight, no doubt. Lance had his back arched, skin flushed and sweaty as he worked his fingers deeper inside of him. His other hand was clamped over his mouth, so his noises were muffled. Keith wasn’t very surprised that he hadn’t gotten an answer- Lance was busy for a very good reason. Keith watched for a few seconds more before he finally snapped back to reality and pushed open the door. “Baby?” he asked.

Lance froze, fingers stilling, and no doubt drawing a small whimper from him. “K-Keith!” he cried, his voice just slightly hysterical. “You’re home!”

Keith huffed a little, amused. “What are you doing, Lance?”

“Nothing!”

“Are you sure? It looks like you’re doing something.” Keith sat down on the edge of the bed after fully taking off his tie and began to work on buttoning his shirt. Lance was watching him with wide eyes. “Well?” Keith asked. “Did I say that you could stop? Keep going, baby.”

Lance flushed deeply, but his fingers resumed moving, although it was a bit more slow than before. Keith tsked slightly and shrugged out of his nice, white dress shirt. It was tossed into the hamper by the closet door. Lance squeaked a little. Keith worked on unbuttoning his pants and leaned down a little to kiss Lance on the mouth. It was hot and heavy, and exactly what Lance needed. He moaned against Keith’s mouth.

“Oh baby,” Keith sighed, running his hands down to Lance’s hips. “I was surprised to see you in here.”

Lance didn’t reply. He was a bit distracted with the dark, blooming hickey that Keith left on his collarbone. It made Lance grateful that his work polo would covet it up.

“I was surprised,” Keith continued, gently tracing the little scar on Lance’s hip with his index finger. “Because you’re normally so good for me and don’t touch yourself without me here.”

Lance’s breath hitched in his throat and his legs twitched a little. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I got- um. Y’know.”

“Horny?”

“Yeah.” He breathes a sigh of relief, but that quickly dissolves into a moan when Keith, who had somehow grabbed the lube without Lance noticing it, wiggled in a slick finger, alongside Lance’s other fingers. “Keith-“

Keith gently shushed him, pressing a gentle kiss to his inner thigh. “It’s okay, baby. You can take out your fingers now.” Lance did so, but they were quickly replaced by Keith’s. Keith wasn’t really stretching him open- he didn’t have to. He was more so just doing it to tease. It had Lance squirming on the bedsheets, whining softly.

Keith smiled slightly and pressed his fingers in deep, until he hit that one spot that Lance was never able to reach with his own fingers, and Lance gasped, his hips bucking slightly. Keith pinned him down and kept stretching him, occasionally teasing that spot so Lance was a panting, flushed mess.

After what felt like an eternity (it was really only a couple of minutes), Keith withdrew his fingers, crooking them on the way out so they tugged at him. Lance sobbed at the feeling, but he felt so damn good. “Baby,” Keith hummed, his hands settling on Keith’s thighs now. “I’m gonna fuck you now. Is that okay?”

“God, yes, please,” Lance begged, already spreading his legs a bit wider. Keith couldn’t help but smirk, and finally unbuttoned his dress slacks, shoving them off unceremoniously. They were dropped to the floor, soon followed by his boxers, and he grabbed the lube again.

After grabbing a generous amount and slicking himself up, he shuffled forward, between Lance’s spread legs, and lined himself up with his entrance. This part, he liked to draw out, because he knew it drove Lance crazy. The head popped in, causing Lance to whimper a little, and Keith pushed in slowly. God, Lance was so tight. He was tight, and warm, and perfect in every single way. Slowly, he slid in until he had bottomed out and his face was directly over Lance’s.

Keith gently brushed some of Lance’s sweaty hair out of his eyes, unexpectedly tender for what they were doing right now. “How are you feeling?” he asked softly.

“Good,” Lance said. “So, so, good.” He wrapped his legs around Keith’s waist, heels gently digging into his back. “I’d feel better if you actually moved, though.”

Keith snorted, fondly, and kissed him. He grabbed Lance’s other hand, the one with the wedding ring, and laced their fingers together. The sweetness of it all made Lance blush, but Keith finally starting to move made him moan. Keith, who decided he still wanted to be a tease, pulled almost all the way out, so just the tip was in, and pushed right back in, going as deep as he could. Lance keened.

The slow pace was kept up for a while, but Lance’s little noises were getting to Keith, and he eventually sped up. Lance’s legs tightened around his waist, his other hand gripping his shoulder. “Keith,” he moaned.

“What is it, baby,?”

“I- oh, fuck, right there!- I love you!”

Keith chuckled a little, kissing him deeply. “I love you too,” he whispered, as he pulled away. Keith fell into a quick pace, slamming into Lance’s prostate with every other thrust. He was mostly intent on finishing Lance off first. He was getting there. Lance’s cock was standing upright and weeping precome. He reached down and wrapped his hand around it, relishing the way that Lance’s back arched and he moaned.

All it took were a couple of quick strokes of his dick, and some well aimed thrusts to his prostate, and Lance was coming. He squeezed deliciously around Keith, splattering his chest with come, but Keith didn’t care. He fucked Lance straight through that orgasm, and into another.

Lance’s body was so pliant on the bed, a blissed out, hazy expression on his face. Keith pushed in deep, grinded a couple of times (mostly to see Lance’s brow furrow cutely). He did it again, and he came too with a deep groan. Lance moaned a little in response, and Keith kissed him.

He was in no hurry to pull out yet, so they slowly came down from their highs, occasionally smooching a little and whispering little ‘I love you’s’. When Keith was soft, he slipped out, watching his cum slide out of Lance. He had to admit, it was a beautiful sight. But Keith also knew that Lance hated the way that dried cum felt, so he got up and got some tissues. He wiped them both off before crawling under the covers.

Lance snuggled close to him, shutting his eyes. “Hey, Keith?” he mumbled.

“Yes, Lance?”

“Thank you.”

Keith chuckled softly, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Lance’s head. “I should be the one thanking you, baby.”


End file.
